


Silks for my angel

by dyne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyne/pseuds/dyne
Summary: Ardyn pampers his love.





	Silks for my angel

In a lavish, large room Prompto waits for his daily tormentor. He is laid in a king sized bed adorned abundantly with soft, oversized pillows and expensive sheets made of silk.

There is a knock at the door yet he doesn't flinch nor shut his eyes in fear. No, not anymore. That time has long since past. A distant memory. He continues to stare blankly at nothing in particular. 

"Hello dear~" the old daemon coos. "I've brought you a present~" he squints his eyes with a smile feigning innocence. 

A present. Most presents entail expensive lingerie, jewelry, or stuffed chocobos that are scattered throughout his room. Ardyn would also consider their 'passionate love making' a nice present also. Prompto would like to think otherwise. 

"Beloved, won't you look it for me?" The wretched daemon continues to sweet talk Prompto but he knows that it's just a facade. But for the sake of not being beaten, he'll play along.

Slowly sitting up from his cocoon of blankets, he silently gazes at his gift. Ardyn holds up a silk robe with a slight sheen to it. The robe was maroon, much like Ardyn's hair color with embroidery of golden flowers. He continues to stare blankly. It was quite beautiful and if it weren't for the circumstances that he is currently with Ardyn, he might actually be touched. Nobody really had bought him gifts like these before. 

"Try it on, love?" Ardyn asked. It wasn't a question. 

Prompto slowly lifted his arm and Ardyn slipped it on him. The top swallowed him whole as he'd most definitely dropped a few sizes since he'd been here with Ardyn. 

"You look quite beautiful, my sunflower." Ardyn smiled and brushed some of the blonds hair behind his ear. Prompto said a quiet thank you and kept his eyes downcast, focusing on his lap. 

Ardyn's hands moved slowly down to the others hips. While rubbing his thumbs in a circle over Prompto's right hip his other arm circled around the boys waist and guided his back to the bed. 

"Won't you let me see you in some other ways with that on, dear?" That wasn't a question. 

All Prompto could think about was that boy with the dark hair whose name he couldn't remember. He wondered if he would treat him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading. feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes.


End file.
